Everything has been Let Go
by OrangeGalen
Summary: AU Dystopian Frozen. Arendelle is one of the last cities in the world, under the rule of Elsa and her sister Anna, to resist the Global Connection Movement, which links people's minds to the Motherboard, turning them into obedient servants. As time progresses, the world they know will slowly crumble under the vision of a "perfect society". (Close to being Abandoned)
1. Elsa's Journal 1

**Hello readers, this is yet another Frozen story I've thought of. Well, actually the idea for this came to me in a dream (don't judge) and it hit me so much that I started writing it. However this really isn't planned out so updates will be VERY far in-between, so if you like this, sorry for the waits... **

**The rating on this will go up, just a future warning, but that won't happen until chapter 9-ish. ( I have the chapters planned out, I just need to write them). **

**Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. **

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

_This convoluted mess that is our world has some explaining to do. Everything has a beginning: every action, every person, and, yes, every story. This particular bit of history has quite a bit of a beginning so bear with me for a while. Well, I mean whoever decides to read my journal. _

_Some believe that this mess, myself included, had its roots planted back during the Industrial Revolution, well over a hundred and fifty years ago, when everything started to become mechanized and workers became creatures of the clock. You could even say the workers became machines themselves. They got up, went to work, worked, worked, and worked, doing the same thing over and over and over again, then went home, slept, and repeated the next day. Sure there was some downtime on the weekends, but then one was drug back into the monotony of work life. _

_ As this happened, the world, in its blindness, claimed that progress was being made. Advances happened in sciences and technologies, so society claimed that it was growing, becoming better than baser needs. Better than human needs. Needs that we all have. _

_ In actuality, this claim was the opposite of the truth. While the industrialization of the world had indeed brought new advances, it also had the side effect of squashing human freedom. Now confined by time-slots and marginal pay, many workers cried out for change when they were able. Unions formed and they protested at the horrid sweatshops. Committees were founded and given oversight over the workers. But through all this, it still seemed like society was out of balance: the rich kept getting richer, and the poor, well, got poorer. The Gilded Age as it was called only solidified this truth, but presented it so that it looked better to the blind upper classes so they could feel good about themselves while spending extraordinary amounts of money that the average man could only dream of. _

_ Some people saw what was happening and decided to move against it. _

_ That's not to say that these people rejected everything that had been innovated in that era. On the contrary, they accepted the changes, but took steps to prevent its insidious poison on humanity. Rules were placed on how much workers and bosses were paid before the businesses even started, and factory conditions were met with the strictest of policies when constructed. Leeway was given on a regular basis for everyone; in so much as slackers didn't abuse it. Honest work was rewarded. Basic needs were met and expanded, while keeping in good moral standards. While these things were hard to manage, when they worked they worked wonders. _

_ These people were few in number, but they made up for it with the goodness of their hearts and their generosity to their fellow man and woman. And while others around the globe wallowed in the muck of squalor, these members thrived and became better_ people. _They were not dictators, nor tyrants in the way that is normally implied with those words; they were men and women who remember what it meant to be human; to know what an honest living was, and with all the good and bad that came along with it._

_ So their countries prospered, feeding on a mix of moral strives and honest monetary practices, combined with fair and just leaders. _

_ But with all good things… well, you know how the saying goes. _

_ July 28, 1914. That is another beginning. A date that changed the world, and not for the better. Powerful nations, caught up in a myriad of treaties and alliances, gathered their forces and rallied against the supposed enemy. But just who was the enemy? Another country because the leaders made threats or were drug into the conflict?_ _Millions were slain, and their bodies stacked on top of each other in rows. Countrysides were riddled with bullet holes and bomb craters. The landscape changed so that miles upon miles of trenches were dug, filled over, and re-dug all over again just for a few meters of ground, if at that. And when the fighting was over, close to 40 million bodies needed to be buried. _

_And for what? Nationalism? A claim on a piece of land? Protecting your nation from a threat that didn't exist until the leaders said it did?_

_ These were some of the questions that still remain unanswered. But right now in the world, nobody asks them anymore, well except me, but that's because we're here in one of the last bastions of free thought. The rest have all forgotten. They've willfully forgotten to spare themselves the pain. Because horrors awaited them in the future, like they do for us. _

_ Less than thirty years later, after the supposed "War to End All Wars," the world was once again engulfed in yet another war, directly connected with the end of the last one. Three opposing views on society came into conflict with one another; one who favored the leader and nation, one who favored the people in the nation, and one who favored nobody in particular, but favored everyone equally. Fascism, Democracy, and Communism. All good ideas, but flawed in practice. They go by different names now, if named at all, but that is what they were called before the Global Connection. _

_ The G.C. The very thing that is the cause of the conflict now. The thing that our parents' generation believed would solve all our problems, but ended up causing all of them. It's sickening. _

_ I apologize; I've digressed and gotten ahead of myself. That part hasn't begun yet, or at least at this point in my tale. Really wish it didn't begin at all…_

_ So after another eighty million were dead, Europe ravaged, and two cities in old Japan wiped off the map for a time, humanity finally seemed to wake up from the darkness. People finally seemed to understand that the land changed around them. We, as a species, couldn't afford to wage war like this again. Leaders started changing their tune from war, to peace and unity. Cries of "this cannot happen again," and "things must change" were heard once again. Nothing new in the grand scheme of things. _

_ But here's the plot twist: this time they were listened to. _

_ With a speed that had never before been seen, an unprecedented event occurred: the world unified into one great nation. Nations once again formed alliances and treaties, but this time it was with _every _nation to prevent any alliances of the sort that started the First World War. The two great blocks of what was once Europe joined together in a mass of cultural exchanges. Age-old rivals put down their swords and rifles and instead took up tools for rebuilding and handshakes. Bitter enemies were forced to make peace. Why? Well, let's say that the ones that didn't aren't around anymore. Their remains can be found six feet under or scattered as ashes in the wind in certain places; a testament to the efficiency of the new world order. _

_ Once the world became unified in its desires, it decided to evolve itself, pushing its boundaries, so to speak. The World Union was created in 1955, and that marked another beginning, the beginning of a unified world. Progress was once again being made. The first moon landing of 1959 and the subsequent missions were just the first step in this new goal of boundary pushing. Humanity, at one point only looking at their own two feet, started looking up at the stars. _

_There were more advances: the first microchip was made in 1956, then the first desktop computer in 1960, cell phones in 1965, the first Mag Train in 1971, pocket computers in 1976, cures for cancer and AIDS in 1984. The list goes on and on, and it's too long for me to write down right now. There are other issues to be taken care of first. Arendelle still needs to be protected, and my sister's antics are something else entirely…. _

_ Right, back on track. These developments came with astonishing swiftness, since the only time things like this happened in history were because of wars. Now only this time it was because of peace. Human kind had appeared to grow out of its need for violence to solve problems, instead letting words and kind gestures win people over. _

_ Or so it seemed. Once again, the phrase "with all good things…" _

_ This era of peace was not as stable as its name suggests or as the World Union wanted it to be. A dark undertone soon grew in city alleyways and back lots. It appeared like people became complacent and routine, and their lives once again seemed to be run by the clock. Nothing new seemed to liven up their lives, and it started to become, for lack of a better term, _dull_. So people decided to break the law and have some 'fun'. _

_It's funny now that I think about it. It almost seems like it's a human_ need _to fight. Like it's bred into us. The old biblical tale of Adam and Eve comes to mind, with the original sin. I'm probably one of the only ones alive who's read the Bible…_

_Anyway, more and more people started getting involved in nefarious actions. Drinking and alcohol consumption steadily increased. Crime sprees happened with more and more ferocity. More and more fights started breaking out over the most trivial things. _

_Then came the darker activities. Drugs, sex slaves, murder, and human trafficking to name a few. Some people actually started to create entire thieving rings, targeting practically everything from mail, to intercontinental shipping. The World Union Police noticed these things, but for some reason they couldn't stop it from happening. Once they quelled one such ring in one area, another would spring up like a wildfire. _

_ The leaders of the World Union saw this trend and rightfully agreed that there should be no reason for it and should not be happening. But instead of methodically working through it and targeting the perpetrators, they decided to make a decision that would affect the entire populace, _for _the populace, without asking them first. It was the beginning of another era, but also the end of another. The end of human freedom and choice. _

_ In 1995, the two greatest, or the worst things, depending on your point of view, to happen to the human race were created. The first was the creation of the Interweb, a global network that linked every and all computers together into one massive connection, replacing and overhauling the old data-stream networks. But something was needed to control this as the technicians and scientists soon found out. So, the Motherboard was made next. This technological feat created a way for all data to be streamed at a reasonable fraction of the speed of light. As soon as someone put data on the Interweb, it was available to everybody all over the globe in a matter of nanoseconds. _

_ But this wasn't enough for the leaders of the World Union. They wanted, along with a growing number of people, to have the "Perfect Society", a one that our ancestors wanted all those years ago. They found out that the connection from the Interweb to the Motherboard could go both ways, that things could be uploaded and outputted and downloaded and inputted. So, thus the high and mighty Global Connection movement was made, here to solve all our problems with just a nanochip implant. And just where would that implant go? Why in your brain, of course! They would just upload what you would be doing that day, and there would be no problems anymore ever again. _

_ …. Sorry, my sarcasm just went off the charts there…. But what I said is true. _

_ The Global Connection promised that it would create a "Perfect Society" and they would solve all the problems in the world, creating a new era of peace in the land. So humans, being humans, decided to give this new thing a try. Never ones to resist a new gadget, they willingly had a nanochip implanted in their brain. They went on to become the "models of society" and the word spread. More and more people had their skulls cut open and a foreign object planted in their brain. Soon, most of the world had a chip in their brain. Then the chip became more streamlined, not even needing to be surgically implanted anymore, and could be put in with a just a needle from anywhere in the body or ingested with food. The chip would work its way to the brain in a matter of minutes with a mind of its own. Disgusting. _

_ But what those people didn't know was that in having the chip put in there, they lost their free will. _

_ The World Union Leaders, in control of the Motherboard, now had the ability to tell people what to do, how to do things, how to dress, tie their shoes, what food you could want, what colors you liked, etcetera. People lost the ability to_ think _for themselves, now being told _what_ to think. They couldn't even protest, as they now_ wanted _to be this way. Free will was gone for these people and they didn't even care._

_Now, I should point out that in this case, the human instinct to rebel against differences was a good thing. Friends who waited to see what the implants did to their pals recoiled at what their friends became. More people saw that the implant did more than just solve the problems; it eliminated the choice to make those problems entirely. And if there is one thing people fight for, it's freedom. _

_ So people did what they did best. They rejected the change. _

_ But by and large, it was too little, too late. Most of the populace had already been implanted and practically brainwashed for the Global Connection. So when people rebelled, they were taken in by force and implanted. Most of the Anti-Connection movement didn't survive the first week of action. Only with quick thinking they managed to disable the chips for a few hours did any people escape the Interweb trap. A few select cities and nations declared their independence from the World Union and their rejection of the Global Connection, cutting off the Interweb and forming their own network that we now call the Internet. _

_ The two sound similar, I know, but the differences are vast. The Interweb makes it seem like once you get in, you are stuck in a "web", like a fly in a spider's trap. The Internet sounds more supportive, like a safety net to catch you when you fall. And you can get out of this net. It's made all the difference in this day-and-age. _

_ So where was I? When these few cities and nations split from the rest of the world, you could imagine that there was conflict. Thankfully it wasn't too bad, as the Global Connection and the Motherboard seemed to be non-confrontationalists. There was some scattered fighting, and Arendelle itself did see it's small share, but by-and-large there wasn't any heavy fighting. I think what was once Egypt got the worst of it, but that was a little before my time and we lost their connection with them so I'm not exactly sure what happened. I suspect the worst after this long. _

_ A few other places still hold out. A few scattered towns and remote areas across the globe are usually the case. But there are a few major powerhouses of the Federate Alliance. New Ireland is one, surviving on renewed pure animosity towards the former British Empire. Also in the isles, the Kingdom of DunBroch in old Scotland is also a notable ally. The Free Kingdom of Corona in northern Germany is also a good ally on mainland Old Europe, being one of the first to separate from the G.C. Parts of Brazil and Siberia are included as well. The old United States territory of Alaska and a little bit of Yukon Canada are some of the bigger pieces that resist the G.C. Surprisingly, Free New Zealand is the only full nation to successfully split from the World Union, aside from my home nation of Free Norway, probably due to it's size and distance away from other countries. The Kiwis actually managed to liberate the southern part of Australia from the G.C. _

_I can bet the Aussies were particularly happy about that… _

_ So together, we "merry band of misfits and troublemakers" have staved off many attempts to "integrate" us into the Perfect Society. The last major attempt by the G.C. was almost a year ago, and that was in Free Brazil, and it was really only a minor skirmish with only a couple thousand dead on either side, a real bargain all things considered, even if I do feel sick just thinking about the lives lost. There was an infiltrator here in Arendelle as well during the coronation two years ago, but I froze him in the end before he caused any lasting damage and implanted too many people. Yes, I did say 'froze'. That's another long story that I'm not going into right now. _

_My guess is that the G.C. feels content to let us rot in our 'backward' ways, as they would probably put it. But I have a hunch that the G.C. will eventually "upgrade" its motivation subroutines and launch an all out attack someday. _

_ And I can tell you that the Federate Alliance will not survive if that happens. We just don't have the military capacity to handle such a thing. _

_ But Doomsday is not today. Our defenses hold, and as the dual capital of Free Norway and the Federate Alliance, Arendelle stands tall with its queen leading it. _

_ Oh, I should have mentioned this earlier, I am that queen. My name is Elsa. _

_ I'll get back to this record eventually. Right now I can hear that Anna's having trouble with a suit of armor downstairs. She'll probably say it appeared out of no-where and tried to tackle her, or something like that. _

-Elsa

* * *

**[{Excerpt End}]**

{Excerpt taken from the journal of former Queen Elsa of the Free Alliance and Free Norway. Entry dated October 19, 2018. For more information about the former Queen, click **[HERE]**}


	2. Sisters of the Crocus

**Hey peoples. This is the first (real) chapter of this story and let me tell you, writers block is a major pain. But here we are with the second chapter! Whoot!**

**I have to say that this whole thing is a bit of an experiment for me. I've never written something like this and it's proving to be a very different. It's a good different, but different none the less. If parts of it seem shaky, don't worry, I'll improve.**

**Anyway, let's get to the actual story then huh?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

_Why do we still have these suits of armor? I mean, I like them and they look impressive, but they won't do any good now. They barely stopped arrows back then, what hope can they have against a M7 Carbine?_ Anna thought as she picked herself off the ground, but fell back on her butt when she stepped on a piece that slid out from under her, her feet going above her head for a moment before falling back down. _OW!_ She groaned and rolled over onto her stomach, then pushed herself back up onto her own two feet.

Anna glanced around, making sure nobody saw what just happened, and let out a relieved breath when she met nobody's eyes. Hurriedly, she tried to put back the pieces of the armor how they were. She's put back the armor on many other suits before when she ran into them, or just for fun. But not this one. So admittedly she was a little confused as to how the chest piece clasped onto the other parts.

"So does this go here, and that go there? Whoops, nope!" She dropped a piece. "Uhh, how about this? No? Okay…" She fiddled with something that suddenly made the entire set of armor crumble like a house of cards and crash back down on the floor again, echoing in the empty hall.

"Argh! No! Dangnabbit! " Anna exclaimed and was about to try again when she heard a soft voice echo from above. "Anna, what happened this time?" Anna looked up the stairs and saw her older sister Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, of Norway, and the Federate Alliance looking at her with a mix of good-natured humor and a slight bit of exasperation.

"What happened? Nothing happened! I mean, I was just walking around, well, running actually," she added when her sister gave her a pointed look, "when this suit of armor decided it didn't want to attend standing up school anymore." Elsa raised her eyebrow at that last remark. Even though the Internet was supposed to be secure, some people had managed to upload, at least in her opinion, useless junk in the form of videos. The latest trend going around was cat videos, which both sisters watched, albeit one of them more sheepish and secretive to admit it than the other.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the Internet was the only thing that allowed such videos on the net, as the Interweb would look at it and almost automatically reject the "useless" and "non-constructive" video, tagging the uploader and the computer for immediate investigation. The Internet was the only safe place for people to openly show their creativity. There were security systems in the Internet's code that prevented harmful programs and viruses from being uploaded, but that was usually only for infiltrators and malicious hackers. It was a small price to pay for the freedom of action and creativity.

"Is that all?" Elsa asked, somehow knowing there was more to Anna's story.

"Yes. Maybe. No." Anna said, wavering under her sister's icy blue eyes. She sighed, knowing she had been caught. "I was running away from another security meeting."

Elsa rubbed her forehead in exasperation as she came down the stairs. "Anna, you know you need to go to them-"

"But they're soooooo boring!"

"-so that you can be informed of what's going on," Elsa continued over Anna's outburst. "I'm not going to be around forever Anna and contrary to popular belief I can't do everything by my self; you need to be ready to take a leadership role in the future, being next in line."

Anna groaned at this, hearing it several times before from different people. "I know, but all I really want to do is be with Kristoff and spend time with you." Elsa waited for it. "Alright, and shoot some holo-targets at the range, but is that too much to ask for?"

Elsa gave a small chuckle. "If you think one meeting a day is bad, then I would love to see you do my job."

Anna winced, knowing her sister's schedule. Awake at 7 A.M., breakfast at 8, 9 to 11 is a briefing on local problems and conditions, then an hour lunch break that's usually interrupted by other members of the government before going into a three hour long meeting with various Federate Alliance members. Then to top the day off she had another 2 hour-long status update concerning Free Norway before dinner and personal documents that needed to be taken care of. If Anna was lucky, and she caught Elsa on a slow day, they might have an hour at most together, sometimes with Kristoff and Olaf, if he wanders in. It's barely more than what they had before, but it was better than the nothing that predated it.

"Yea… I think I'll let you keep that." Anna said.

Elsa smirked, "Why thank you for your permission. I was worried for a moment that you might actually accept."

Anna frowned. "Why?"

Elsa gave a full on smile and hugged Anna, "Because then, I would know that you had been implanted and not be Anna anymore. You would actually do some hard work for a change." She said teasingly.

Anna returned the hug, squeezing her sister a little more than necessary. "Yea," she said with a nervous laugh, "that would be a scary day for both of us."

They stayed like that for a few moments, letting the silence fall before, on an unspoken agreement, they pulled back from each other. As Anna took a step back, she stepped on a shoulder plate and it slid out from under her. _Oh fantastic_, Anna thought sarcastically as she could feel herself falling.

Just then, she felt a gust of cold wind come up from behind her and a hand grabbing her arm just as her back hit something cold. Anna looked below and behind her and saw that Elsa had managed to grab her arm _and_ create an ice slab behind her so Anna didn't fall too far.

"Heh heh. Thanks." Anna said sheepishly then started fidgeting. As much as she liked the help she got, it was still ice and _cold_.

Elsa just gave a smile and a tug, which brought Anna back onto her feet. Then Elsa waved her hands around in a pattern and evaporated the ice wall into little glowing blue specks, which then fizzled out. Anna's eyes widened slightly without her knowledge. Even though her sister's ice powers had now become common knowledge in Arendelle, Anna was still amazed at the magic her sister could do.

"So, do you need help putting this suit of armor back together?" Elsa said, breaking Anna out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh, yea, sure, you can help!" Anna bent down again, carefully this time, and started picking up the pieces again. "I didn't know you could put these things back together."

Elsa looked away for a moment before softly saying, "Actually, I don't." Anna stared at her for a moment.

"Oh, well then, umm…" Anna said out of confusion, not wanting to put Elsa down.

"I was thinking more along the lines of holding the pieces for you so you don't drop them again." Elsa clarified, helping Anna out of her conundrum.

"Oh! Okay!" Elsa immediately regretted her decision as Anna started piling the iron and steel armor plates into her arms. And for those that don't know, armor like that was very very _heavy_.

"Let's see, the kneecaps go on like this, then you need to hold the thigh plates before you put on the hip cross support." Anna explained to Elsa, who tried to see what Anna was doing, but the combination of the stack of metal in her arms and Anna's quick skillful movements made it so that she became quickly lost, which was an achievement considering who Elsa was.

In a few moments and a considerably lighter pile in Elsa's arms, Anna had almost completed the set of armor on the stand. "Now, this is where I got stuck last time. You see, I know how a breastplate normally goes on, but this one has several strange straps that I don't know where they go, but if I don't do them, then the whole thing comes apart."

"Then how did you make it fall apart last time?" Elsa asked pointedly.

Anna opened her mouth to reply, but then turned red from embarrassment and mumbled, "Well aside from running into it, I really don't know; it's a sturdy piece of work."

Elsa bit back a laugh, then said. "Well, I might not be anywhere close as knowledgeable as you in the construction of these armor sets, but I do know more about their histories and for a fact that this set was made for a woman, if that helps at all."

Judging by the way Anna's eyes lit up, it did. "Oh! So that's it! Okay, now I know how to do this!" A few moments later, Elsa was relieved entirely of her burden and the now complete set of armor stood on the podium. "Wow, okay, that was waaaay more difficult than it needed to be," Anna said.

Elsa smiled, "You put it together quicker than I would have thought possible."

"Yea, putting it on a stand is one thing, but putting it on yourself, well, that's another completely different story. That's why knights had squires."

"Wait, you tried?" Elsa asked, wondering what happened.

"A while back I did. No problems getting it on, but I needed to call Gerda to help me take the thing off." Anna said with a laugh.

Elsa also gave a small laugh at an image that popped into her mind of Anna yelling for help with a giant helmet over her head when she got stuck in the armor. "Since when did you become the armor expert? Did somebody give you lessons on that?"

"Nope!" Anna said with pride, "I learned how to put them together by myself because I was always the one to take them apart, each time was _totally_ not my fault, just saying, but I became the armor expert of the castle."

"When was this?" Elsa asked. At this question, Anna _changed_.

Elsa was taken aback at Anna's sudden transformation from the question. It was shocking to see her mood change from bubbly and happy, to downright morbid. "Well, since you were shut in your room all the time for all those years, I had nothing better to do." She said softly. "I was lonely so the paintings and the suits of armor were the only friends I had then."

In the past, Elsa would have just stood there awkwardly, shifting around on each foot. But the past was in the past, so she came up behind Anna and gave her a big hug. Anna returned it; grateful for the contact they were getting now, trying to make up for 13 years worth of separation.

After a moment, Anna decided she had enough of the awkward silence and asked, "Sooooo… you said that this suit was made for a woman? Do you know who it was?"

Elsa gave a mischievous smirk and said, "It belonged to somebody very familiar to you, or at least, a suit just like this one did."

Anna furrowed her brow in thought. _Someone very familiar to me? I don't know anybody who wears a suit of armor nowadays. Well, aside from the theoretical weapons department when they test something. But that really doesn't count; they're all slightly cracked. So it's a woman, and I know her. Who wears old armor?_ Anna racked her brain, trying to think and instead looked at the armor in front of her, trying to place it.

After a few moments of thinking, Elsa could practically see the light bulb go off in her head. Anna gasped and held her hands over her mouth in surprise. "This was Joan of Arc's armor?" She said almost reverently.

Elsa smiled and said, "Yes, or more precisely a replica, the original armor obviously lost to time."

Anna just stared at it and mouthed 'wow'. Now as she looked at the armor, she could see in her mind's eye that it was exactly like the armor that Joan was wearing in her favorite painting, the one she always talked to in the gallery for all those years.

"I want to try it on!" Anna exclaimed.

"Woah, slow down there Anna." Elsa said, somewhat amused at her younger sister. "You just put it back together and I can't help you with putting it on, remember?"

"Oh, right." Anna 'hummed' in thought for a moment then said, "Come on!" She grabbed Elsa's wrist and started to drag her through the castle.

Elsa momentarily panicked when Anna started pulling on her arm, still afraid of her powers hurting people by accident, but chastised herself internally, reminding herself that it was only Anna and she couldn't hurt her on purpose. So Elsa let herself be drug through her own home by her highly energetic younger sister. "Anna, where are we going?" She said, somewhat shakily.

"You'll see!" Anna said cryptically, although it came out more cheerful than she intended.

After a minute of walking/dragging through the castle, Anna opened a door and led them inside a room. Elsa smiled at the sight of it, forgetting the last time she was in here.

Anna had led them to the picture gallery. Like almost all notable families, especially nobility, it seemed customary to have such a gallery inside one (or several) of their mansions or wherever they lived. There were many paintings and pictures inside the gallery. There was one with two people lying on a blanket having a picnic. Another was of a girl swinging on a swing set from a tree. Thankfully there weren't any giant portraits of the former King and Queen, Elsa and Anna's parents, there as they weren't that egotistical.

However, that wasn't important and those two paintings weren't the one Elsa and Anna were looking at. They were focused on a painting of a person riding a white horse. The person had a shield and an upraised sword, and was also wearing some very familiar armor.

"Hey Joan," Anna said to the picture, "it's been a while, but you know, stuff happens. Oh, I brought my sister this time. You remember her, don't you?"

Elsa stepped forward and indulged Anna's imagination, "Hello." She said to the painting.

"Anyway, I was wandering the castle and I ran into your armor-"

"Literally." Elsa interrupted.

"Don't worry, I fixed it. So I wanted to see you afterwards to complement you on your armor. It's really nice and I wanted to try it on, but, you probably know how long it takes to get the stuff on and, man it's heavy.

"Anyway, there wasn't much else I wanted to say. Life is good, or as good as it can get with the constant worry about the G.C. or being implanted by some sneak. Elsa is doing fine, if a little overworked. But that's normal, taking care of practically the entire world, or some if it anyway. I'm fine too by the way. Kristoff and I are still going strong. It's been two years and I think I've wizened up a bit after that _jerk-face_ tried something." She growled, talking about Hans, still a bit of a sore subject.

"So all-in-all, things are good. Really don't have much else. Elsa, you have something?"

Elsa shook her head. "Nope, I don't think so."

"Alrighty then, thanks for listening as always Joan." Anna finished and the two just stood there in silence staring at the various pictures. It was a comfortable silence.

"I really enjoy spending time with you Elsa." Anna said.

"I do too. I just wish that we could have more time together." Elsa said a little sadly.

"Hey, don't worry. We're trying now. That's got to count for something." Anna said as she stepped closer to her sister.

"I just feel that we've missed out on so much and we are never going to make it up to each other…" She trailed off.

"What?" Anna said, sensing her sister's discomfort. _Please tell me so you don't have to bear it all by yourself, _she wanted to say, but the words didn't come out. They didn't need to.

Elsa's voice went down to a whisper. "I fear that we may not have as much time as we would like. Or think."

Anna frowned and turned Elsa's head so that they were staring each other in the eyes. "Elsa, don't think like that."

Elsa shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't stop thinking about it. How things are continuing and how they might end up."

"Hey. Things will end up as they will end up. That's fate for ya'." Anna said.

Elsa frowned in thought. She hesitantly reached out and grasped Anna's hands. "Anna, I want us make a promise with each other. If either of us gets implanted- wait let me finish," Elsa said cutting off Anna's protest and grasping her hands tighter. "If either of us gets implanted, and if there's no hope of getting the chip out by then, the other needs to be put out of their misery." Elsa finished gloomily.

"No." Anna said. _How can you ask that of me?_ "I won't go through with this Elsa. _We_ can't. Neither one of could do it."

"Anna please." Elsa pleaded. "You know what the chip does; we won't be ourselves any more. We lose everything: will, actions, everything. We would be effectively dead."

"Elsa, why are you saying this? We're not implanted-"

"But we could be!" Elsa practically shouted. "Any one of us could be implanted in a second. It could happen now, or even years from now. I don't want to lose you Anna. Not again." She sobbed out, verging on the edge of a breakdown.

Anna moved closer and enveloped her sister in a hug. She got a good whiff of Elsa's sent, as her hair was right in her nose. It was cool, like a mint, but with just a slight hint of pleasant mustiness from all the papers of her work.

"Shhh," Anna hushed. "We're here together, right now. Don't think about the 'ifs'. We're fine, you're fine, I'm fine. There's no need for you to be concerned."

Elsa heaved out a rattling breath. "I'm sorry, I just… please promise me." She said.

"Elsa…"

"Promise me." She said, breaking out of their hug and locking eyes.

Anna really didn't know what to think. After a long moment she said, "Alright, I promise, but only if you make this promise with me." Elsa nodded. "Fight it. If we ever do, which I highly doubt, get implanted, fight it. Fight it with everything you have."

Elsa had to laugh a bit at that. "I think you would be the only one to be able to do that. You can't be stopped once you put your mind to something." They both shared a bit of a chuckle at that before they hugged each other.

"I have to ask, what brought that on?" Anna asked.

"It's nothing. I was just writing some stuff down and it got me thinking."

"Well if it did that, maybe you should think less." Anna said. Elsa pulled back and gave Anna a glare. "Well I mean not like _that _but uhh, you know what I mean… right?"

Elsa gave up on the glare and her face became soft again. "I know what you meant." They hugged again, letting the silence come over them, giving them time to recover.

"Hey Anna?"

"Yea?" She asked.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa questioned.

Anna's face couldn't get any wider if she tried. "Let's go!"

The two ran off to the main ballroom like they did so many years ago when they were kids. Elsa: queen, the older calmer one, wielder of ice magic, and Anna: the princess, the younger energetic one, with a spirit of fire. Together they have an unbreakable bond, one that has withstood so much already. A bond that would endure for as long as they lived. They were sisters. And nothing could change that.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Sorry if things seemed to be a jerky. It was hard for me to write that last scene and I wanted to get it right. The characters might seem a bit off despite my best efforts, however, it's something that needed to be written and done. **

**Anyway, please let me know if I'm doing a good job so far (or even an okay one. Or a bad one, let me know!)**

**So please Read, Review, Favorite, Follow. (R.R.F.F. for short)**

**Until next time, **

**-OrangeGalen**


	3. On the Range

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen**

* * *

_I realized that I left a few questions in one of my previous entries. I talked about how I 'froze' an infiltrator during my coronation incident. Well I meant it literally. I was born with the powers over ice and snow, which has been labeled as cryokinesis by certain rings of scientists. Personally, I like to call it magic. I don't know how, but I've now accepted the fact that I have them (my powers). For the longest time, I was forced to hide them after I accidentally hurt Anna one night playing in the grand hall. My parents took us to the mountains immediately and, as strange as it sounds, found __a_**{Word Erased}**_a clan of trolls (as Kristoff told me what they're called) to heal Anna. Yes, trolls. They are strange creatures, and no, they're not the monster kind of trolls from the Lord of the Rings novels. I'm glad that the library has several copies. _

_What they did was use their own brand of magic and remove Anna's memories of my powers, replacing them with memories of us playing outside in the winter. _

_But then came the first mistake. The eldest troll, Grand Pabbie, told me that my powers would only grow with time, and that fear would be my enemy. He didn't exactly explain what that meant. _

_And that led to the next mistake. My parents misinterpreted his vague advice that it would be other people's fear would be my enemy, not my own fear. For that, they let most of the staff go and closed the palace gates for ten years. They thought that they needed to protect me from the rest of the world, but in doing so they shut the rest of the world off when it needed them. _

_I spent most of that time in my room, letting my own fears get the better of me. And as I did that, my powers grew more and more out of control, making me fear them more and more, causing an endless downward spiral of depression. _

_And that was the third mistake. Instead of realizing that my powers were bound inside me, my parents treated it like it could be cured by simply not using them, or at least controlled. They could have let me practice controlling them instead of_ **{Next Word Reconstructed}** concealing_ it. I hate that word now. _

_They were partially right about the 'don't feel' part: emotions _**{Word Erased}**_ are the root of my power. When I'm sad or depressed, it starts snowing, either over my head or over Arendelle depending on how sad I am. If I'm angry or frustrated, my powers act more like bursts of energy, not really intentional, but just enough that I need to reign myself in sometimes. Only really happens when ministers or other politicians are being idiots, resulting in a half frozen table or the such. I've learned these past two years that my powers reacted like a shook up bottle of Champaign. If not released, it will burst, as it did during the night of my coronation. But nobody knew that back then, least of all me. I could have helped a lot to know what I do now. _

_Such as love was what I needed to thaw my powers. The reason that I feared them (my powers) so much was that for some reason I forgot how to thaw the ice after that night. I forgot that love was the one emotion that I never felt back then. I'm ashamed to admit that I was more afraid of _**{Words Erased}**_hurting my parents than loving them back. But Anna reminded me when she sacrificed herself for me; an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. _

_For the longest time, I thought my heart was frozen. But I was wrong; it was only fearful_ **{Unable to reconstruct words}**. _I shudder to think of how I might have been if it _was_ frozen. _

_I much prefer the title 'Snow Queen' over 'Ice Queen', as it sounds softer and kinder. _

_Both though are definitely better than "Monster". _

**[{Excerpt End}]**

{Excerpt taken from the journal of former Queen Elsa of the Free Alliance and Free Norway. Entry dated October 26, 2018. For more information about the former Queen, click **[HERE]**}

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

After spending an hour playing in the magically created snow, Elsa was unfortunately called back to real life when her next meeting came along. She gave Anna an apologetic smile before slipping on her "queen mask" and following Kai out the door, but not before she made the snow and ice disappear. Anna was left standing in a now empty room staring after her sister with an almost as empty heart.

_It almost feels as if she's gone away again,_ Anna thought. _I hardly ever see her anymore even though she's come out of her door. Though I guess I have to settle for the amount I'm seeing her. At least she _can _see me_ _now. Unlike before. _

She started walking aimlessly through the castle floors. She passed a few servants and gave a slight nod in their direction, which they returned a little concernedly, with good reason. Anna is usually the one that is bouncing all over the place, full of energy. When she is thinking hard or distracted like this it usually means that she just got kicked in the face with a dose of reality. When this happened, it's usually best to let Anna recover on her own, or at least get Kristoff to help her out. Especially when she starts throwing things. That's never a good sign.

Anna had made her way to her room, which the door too was decorated in pink flowers with added on blue snowflakes. The snowflakes were added on after Elsa's coronation and the events afterwards. It was one of the first things that they did together after reuniting again. Elsa's door now sported it's own pink flowers along with the snowflakes.

But just seeing the door made Anna cringe as she opened it and went inside. Her room was a soft pink, nothing too much, not like neon or hot pink. It worked, and that's what made it so simple and so Anna. No unnecessary complexity, just Anna.

_Of course, it seems that life just likes to add problems to mine. Why couldn't it do that to somebody else? It's not fair. Why can't life be _un_fair in my favor? I want to see Elsa and I know she does too, but things keep getting in the way, and by things I mean life. Why does it have to be so complicated? Stupid life. Well, not entirely stupid, I mean, I like living, but it can be stupid sometimes. And maybe the people in it. _

Anna flopped down on her bed and growled into her pillow, entirely uninterested for the rest of the day. _And Kristoff isn't even here, he's out patrolling the mountains with his duty as Captain, that _Elsa _gave him, so he's going to be gone for days in addition to the days he's already been gone. So once again I'm alone. Stupid life. Stupid war. Stupid G.C._ Anna ranted in her mind.

_How can people be so stupid anyway? I'm not talking, or thinking in this case, about nuclear science smart, or bio-engineer smart, I'm talking about common sense smart. Who in their right frame of mind would willingly put a computer chip in their brain that controls their emotions? That in itself should 'of been enough to stop the violence 23 years ago, just the _idea_ of the darn thing. It's like turning yourself into a robot, or in this case a cyborg, which is what they are. What they actually did. What they're still doing. Ugh,_ Anna made a mental sound of disgust.

_And now Elsa of all people is the highest-ranked person in the Federate Alliance. I still don't know how the heck that happened. You would think that somebody from the other Alliance countries would have more-slash-longer experience than Elsa, but nooooooo, I just had to be Elsa, the one who's been locked inside her room for most of her life, the one with ice magic of all things. What happened to all the other leade- oh wait… that's right. They were all implanted and/or killed during the first year, if my history is correct. _

_Gah! I wonder how papa managed to run Arendelle and everything else with the war and managing Elsa's powers at the same time. It must have been super difficult for him._ Anna rolled over on her bed. _And now Elsa has to deal with it now. Thankfully the G.C doesn't seem to be overly aggressive right now, unlike at the beginning of the war, so that's a bit of relief. But her powers made up for that with the coronation she had. Of course, that's not right to say, but it's sorta' balancing the scales you know? Not that they needed to be balanced in the first place, well, actually they do, because the G.C. has taken over most of the world. And that once again goes to show the unfairness of the world. _

Anna sat up and stretched, having spent a good while contemplating. "I need to get out and do something." Anna said out loud. "I can't stay inside here much longer. I need something to keep my mind off things." She pushed herself off of her bed and went out of her room, once again wandering around the halls in her not-so favorite pastime. A few people greeted her, but they were mostly people hired to maintain the castle and provide security.

Anna slid down the bannister to the ground floor and stopped by the suit of armor that was a replica of Joan of Arc. Now that she actually knew what, or rather whom, the armor belonged too, Anna had a new appreciation for it.

_I wonder if Joan could ever imagine the world we live in right now,_ Anna thought. _Massive ships, technology that can reach around the globe, planes, cars, airships. The list goes on and on. Life back then must have been simpler-… actually, no, wait, rather different. Compared to today it was, but back then it was not simple at all. And nothing has really changed, or at least, not that much. Many things are still the same, some good and some bad. _

_Maybe that's why the G.C. tried to change things, to break history. But it didn't, or wasn't. It bent, and got dented, but started up right back on track afterwards. Is it destiny or fate or whatever it's called for history to repeat itself? Over and over again. Well, at least with this evil empire, it'll eventually fall, right? That's what all the others have done. Well, they weren't exactly _evil_ evil, well maybe except Hitler's. And the G.C. hasn't conquered the entire planet yet, nor will they if I have anything to say about it. _

_Of course, I'm not the one in charge, _Anna finished.

She stared at the armor for a little bit more before deciding on going out. _I want to shoot some targets._ She made her way out of the grand hall and was almost instantly joined by two royal guards. The royal guards were the 'best of the best' that Arendelle had to offer and they were the ones that protected the castle and the Queen and Princess, Elsa and Anna, whenever and wherever they go. Only inside the private parts of the castle were the two royal girls allowed to roam freely, but that was due to incredible security measures. No one sneezes without them knowing it. Anna knows that from experience. Many times she's tried to 'escape' the castle for a while, but it only lasted ten seconds max before she was found out.

Acknowledging the guards Anna made her way down to the Arendelle Weapons Center. While there were railcars that could take her there a lot faster than walking obviously, there was something about taking a nice stroll through the city, or at least a part of it. While the landscape of Arendelle hasn't changed much in the past hundred years, it had grown. The small city in an isolated fjord had expanded into the surrounding land, and in some cases, into it. The main castle still rested on a little peninsula and outwardly hasn't changed in appearance, but all the old stonework had been torn down and redone with steel braces and concrete, then the stones placed back where they were before strengthening the walls. While they wouldn't stand long against tank fire, a couple of RPG rounds wouldn't damage them.

All the windows had been bulletproofed, able to withstand low to medium rounds, and lessen the impact of higher caliber shots. An underground royal bunker had been added in in case of a siege, where the two prime targets, Elsa and Anna, could retreat too in such an instance. Once sealed, only a select sequence of correctly inputted codes could open it up, codes that only Elsa, Anna, and the Grand Marshal Wilkstrom had.

Arendelle was also defended almost as well as the castle. Guard towers on each of the mountains (except the North Mountain) were set up to watch the surrounding lands and were set up with every scanner available; thermal, infrared, etc. Laser fences deterred everything from crossing the boundaries and the few heavily guarded entrances to the city were closely monitored for Implanted persons.

The harbor was also protected as well. Aside from the fleet of battleships that stayed in the surrounding waters, the protective wall at the inlet had also been upgraded, now out fitted with AA guns and 'Ship Sinkers' that could punch a hole through an unshielded aircraft carrier's armor with relative ease.

Barracks, airstrips, bunkers for citizens, and missile silos littered the city guaranteeing quick response times to an invasion. Thankfully they hadn't been used yet except for drills and the occasional deterrent against the G.C World Union. While nuclear missiles were still a terrifying threat, none had been used yet during the war, and the effectiveness of anti-missile tech had risen to the point where such weapons could be destroyed without any harmful impact. Anna knew that 'ray shields' were still in development, but they were going to be implemented soon as the eggheads worked out all the technical problems.

Aside from all the military aspects of the city, Arendelle was well into the 21st century. While there were very few skyscrapers inside the fjord, the conditions of living had improved with the technology, granting easy lives to 'normal' citizens. The city was thriving and brimming with free life.

Anna allowed herself a smile as she walked. She went through a small section of the city till she reached the beginning of one of the fjord walls. There was a concrete building that went into the rock face, which led to an underground live-fire testing range. This range is where all the new weapons that are given to infantry are tested and where firearm safety talks were given to the citizens. It also was Anna's second or third favorite place to go.

As she was cleared through the security zone she made her way to the actual range. There were four ranges, one for handheld pistols and short-range weapons, one for automatic 'spray and pray' firearms, and the third for high impact, long distance weapons.

The last and fourth one was a simulation room. Holographic projectors displayed life-like figures that acted like enemy soldiers and shot at you with fake guns that left a mark where they hit you. It was a realistic battle scenario that could be programed however one chooses.

This was the range that Anna most frequented.

Anna went into the locker room and started to change. The skirt that Anna was wearing was gone in favor of combat pants. She donned a Kevlar vest that was the secondary standard of ground infantry, just behind the Kevlar laced with Titanium. The helmet was next, followed by several holsters. Anna then went to the pad next to her locker and put in her own code, which opened up her weapons locker. Inside that were several guns and rifles.

Anna picked up two pistols, both Tanfoglio T(A)100s, and placed them in her leg holsters, then grabbed her favorite rifle, the M7 Carbine. Several magazines and a combat knife heavier, Anna trekked out onto the holo-range.

Surprising many who knew her, Anna was, in addition to an armor expert, a weapon specialist. She definitely did not fit into the standard princess type as she kept up with her exercises and combat skills. While maybe not up to par with martial arts experts, Anna had a good grasp of combat skills as was able to match any in the Arendelle military despite being a woman. Not to mention her shooting skills would put many to shame. Just not with a full automatic however, or any 'big guns' like rocket launchers or the sort. She avoided those.

Stepping onto the range, she went over to a control panel. **Hello, how may I help you today?** The machine said.

"Hello there, I want to have two squads in standard combat patrol armed and armored with the usual." Anna said.

**Any preference on difficulty?**

"Random skills for every holo-person. All at least basic boot camp and realistic conditions."

**Understood. Terrain? **

"Light forest with medium brush. Early fall. Midday."

**Processing… completed. The session will end with either the holo-soldiers eliminated or you are marked as incapacitated. **

Anna didn't respond as she walked a little away from the machine and unslung her Carbine. She took a deep breath and said, "Ready."

**Session will begin in 3… 2… 1… Initiating.**

All around her, the white panels shifted into greens and browns, with blue above. Quickly trees and bushes materialized and Anna was moving, going behind a tree and crouching. She waited for the humming of the projectors to stop before she activated her helmet's HUD. A directional compass, ammo count in her guns, extra magazine count, and motion radar all popped up on the screen. She turned off the targeting reticule as she found that it was only designed really for automatics, another reason she avoided them.

She closed her eyes and took a breath and exhaled slowly, letting her senses extend past her body. She quieted and listened for the sound of movement.

There! 23 meters behind her and to her right, the sound of a bush being pushed aside. Anna opened her eyes and saw that there were ten dots on her motion radar in that direction. A quick check showed another 15 farther behind more to her left. _25 hostiles total,_ she counted.

Anna risked a slow peak around her tree and saw the holo-troopers with weapons at stand-by. _That'll change soon_.

She lifted up her Carbine and looked down the sights on the weapon, lining up a shot on the rear most soldier. She stilled her breathing and thumbed the safety off before teasing the trigger. A single shot rang out and less than a second later the holo-trooper's head had a neat hole in it. Before the trooper even started to fall backwards Anna lined up her shot at the foremost one and squeezed off another round. This one impacted the man's jaw and started to spin him clockwise.

Moving onto her next target the bullet hit the soldier's neck, causing him to jerk backwards from the force. The fourth person caught the shot in his collarbone, barely missing the armor he wore, but enough to kill him.

By this time the first person had hit the ground.

The holo-soldiers lifted up their weapons and were identifying a target. They saw a patch of red in the forest green and browns and brought their weapons to bear. A fifth bulled hit a soldier in the chest this time, not killing him, but putting him out of the fight. Now the soldiers had a target and opened fire. A hail of bullets impacted where Anna's head used to be and the tree next to it, but she was gone, rolling away to her left before going into a crouch and taking another shot, this time hitting one in the helmet, causing his head to snap back and making him fall to the ground, not dead. Yet.

Anna rolled again then leaped behind another tree. _Four dead, two incapacitated and won't be getting up within the next minute or two,_ she thought. _The shots have probably alerted the second squad to hostiles in the area and are circling around, most likely from the East in a flanking maneuver. _Her tactical mind was going into overdrive at this point.

She poked her gun around the tree and squeezed off two more shots, downing another man before she retreated, crouching in the bushes. _Never let the enemy get behind you, face them on one front instead of two. _Another three shots came from her gun getting another one. _Two left of this group, then another fifteen. _She hit the dirt as another hail of bullets raised the hair on the back of her head before she rolled on her stomach, bringing out her two pistols before sending off her own hail of bullets. The last two fell after taking four bullets each.

Anna holstered the two pistols before picking up her Carbine and running back through the forest to put some space between her and the incoming second squad. She dumped the magazine of the Carbine and reloaded, getting a fresh one in before cocking it and getting into position.

Her HUD wasn't showing any movement, but that doesn't mean that there isn't any. One of the fatal flaws of the motion sensor is that it only catches gunfire or faster movements. Soldiers can be snuck up on if the other soldiers are moving slow enough or wearing materials that disrupt the sensor. Of course, that messes up their sensors as well, but it's the price they pay.

Quietly, Anna started moving off to the left, looking for any sign or sound of movement. She waited, then took aim as one of the soldiers stepped out from behind a tree. She squeezed off a shot but it barely missed her mark and skimmed the soldier's helmet, causing him to drop to the ground in a panic. Multiple red dots showed up for a brief second as the rest of the squad followed suit.

_Whelp, that just made things ten times harder. At least I know where they are relatively._ Anna crouched down again and started duck walking slowly. _I wish I had a grenade or two_… she mentally slapped herself, _why_ didn't _I get a grenade or two? It would have been a simple matter to grab one from the general locker, but_ nooooo, _I just_ had _to go for my favorites. What's it that Marshal Wilkstrom keeps telling me? Be open to new ideas? Or was it Elsa that says that? And the holo-guys are sure to have grenades as well because they are programed to have them and could probably use them so I should move pretty soon-_

_Wait, what?_ Anna's line of thought stopped as something caught up to her. _The holo-guys have grenades. And there's that first squad I just took out. They should have some grenades!_ Now with an idea, the tricky part for her was to execute it without getting shot.

Anna made a dash to a tree and hid behind it. Her motion sensor started to light up again as the enemy soldiers moved again. She poked her gun around the tree and fired off a few shots to get them to stop before rushing to another tree. The bark splintered on the previous tree as a few bullets impacted the trunk of it. _Just a few more trees to go. _

Anna jumped and rolled past a few more trees, and then made a mad dash towards the fallen holo-soldiers. Thankfully there were bushes covering her position so she had a few moments to search. Wincing slightly at the morbidity of it, she rolled a body over and looked at the soldier's belt. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw a pair of familiar grenade shapes. Anna grabbed both of them and double-checked her motion sensor. They were still coming at her. Perfect.

She pulled the pin on one and started cooking it. Then, at the right moment, chucked it, then hit the dirt. A few cries of 'grenade' were heard, but since Anna held the grenade long enough, the grenade went off in the middle of the group. A couple red dots disappeared but Anna didn't pay attention to that as she primed another grenade and started cooking it as well.

Suddenly her whole world got turned upside down and she felt herself fall to the ground, the air coming out of her as her chest hit the dirt with her Carbine on top of her. There was a sharp pain in the back of her head and it made her unfocused, but she saw enough to see the grenade she was holding roll in front of her. _Uh-oh. _

Then her world went white.

**Simulation over.** The computer voice sounded as Anna's vision came back. In reality it had been only a few seconds, but it felt longer for her.

Anna groaned and rolled over on the now white floor. "What happened?" She asked groggily.

**Would you like a verbal review or a holographic playback? **

Anna took a moment to think and then said, "Holographic." She gathered herself up and stood up, swaying slightly but steadying herself quickly. "Play back the last minute."

**Acknowledged.** The room shimmered again and Anna saw a holographic replica of herself taking cover behind a tree. Anna saw that she was looking over at where the first group of soldiers were.

"Begin." Anna watched as her holo-self fired off a few shots, then rushed to another tree, then a few more before finally reaching the soldiers. She saw herself take the two grenades off and scuttle over a bit. Then Anna saw something new: one of the fallen soldiers was moving and awake, albeit slowly. Anna saw her holo-self chuck a grenade and the subsequent explosion, but then watched where it went wrong.

The soldier had taken out his pistol and fired off a shot at the back of the holo-Anna, the real Anna wincing as she, or rather the other she, holo-she, went down like a sack of spuds. The bullet impacted on the back of her helmet, the helmet protecting her from getting killed, but that was enough to cause the grenade to explode right in front of her, ending the simulation.

"Well that happened." Anna said to herself as the recreation ended. _That soldier was the one I shot in the helmet and didn't kill. That bit me in the butt later, or rather, hit me in the head. He was downed, but not out. But should I have killed him? He was unable to defend himself for a while after I shot him, but he came back. Not to life mind you, but he wasn't dead in the first place. I should have checked to make sure they were all incapacitated. Taken the time to secure him. But that would 'of taken too long and I could have died later and the other soldiers could have rescued him before then. So I should have…_

Anna sighed. While she was a good soldier, she knew she didn't have the callousness to kill an undefended opponent, even if they were a risk to surviving herself. It felt too much like pre-meditated murder for her.

"Well, that's that then," she said out loud. She went over to the computer panel and put the simulation of sleep mode for the next person, then exited the holo-room. She made sure everything was put away before locking up her gear and exiting the firing range.

However she entered another one when she found several officers glaring at her as she left.

"Uhh… hello there?" Anna said nervously.

"Princess Anna," one of the gruffer ones said, one with a bunch of medals on his coat, "While I know that you enjoy spending time here, we really _do_ need you to come to the security meetings we hold." He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Anna sighed and said, "Fine, let's go." She noticed that two guards discreetly moved behind her, so there was no escape that way.

_War sucks, _she thought.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Hey everybody, this story's back! It took a while, but I finally got it done! I'll keep working on this story with the other ones regardless of attention, but some of you hopefully like this story!**

**I briefly thought about making the computer a recurring character, but thought better of it. **

**This is one of the few stories I'm updating today, so if you like this, go check out some of the other ones please!**

**Until then Read, Review, Favorite, Follow (R.R.F.F)**

**-OrangeGalen**


End file.
